Dennis the Menace vs Horrid Henry
Dennis the Menace vs Horrid Henry is ZackAttackX's sixth One Minute Melee. Description Beano vs Francesca Simon! 2 horrid boys go head-to-head! Who has more tricks up their sleeves? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Ashton Primary School - Horrid Henry. A'' new kid. Another person to show who's boss!'' thought Henry. The whole school had gone nuts about a new guy who moved from Bash Street School called Dennis. What's so special about him anyway? His thought process was interrupted by the sound of a skateboard rolling by. It was Dennis. He stopped in front of Henry stared at him. "So, you're the one they call Horrid Henry?" Dennis said spitefully. Henry was disgusted that this new kid had spoken to him like that. "Yeah. What's it to you?" he replied. Dennis tutted. "Well, listen here, Henry, I don't take to kindly to people who think they're better than me. So for your own good-" "I don't need to think I'm better" Henry interrupted. "Because I AM better!" Look at the mouth on this guy! ''Dennis thought to himself. "Wanna put that to the test?" he challenged. Henry smirked. "Alright, I'll defeat you for the pride and glory of the Purple Hand Gang!" Dennis pulled out his slingshot - Henry equipped his Goo Shooter. '''GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT!' Henry fired his Goo Shooter at Dennis, who sidestepped and fired a rock from his slingshot. Luckily, Henry managed to duck and took cover behind the school wall. "Nice aim, snot-for-brains!" Henry mocked, firing at Dennis again. This time, he hit him but in the chest. Dennis was furious and charged for Henry. Dennis grabbed Henry's Goo Shooter and tried to snatch it from him. "Hey! That's mine!" shouted Henry, trying to pry Dennis' fingers off his weapon. Dennis headbutted Henry and kicked him in the stomach, forcing Henry to lose his grip. Now Dennis had the Goo Shooter! Uh oh! ''thought Henry. Dennis laughed and opened fire. Henry ran, trying to avoid getting hit, but was eventually caught off guard when Dennis shot in front of Henry, who got stuck in the goo. Dennis pulled out his slingshot again and fired a rock at Henry once again. Henry had no choice but to ditch the shoe and keep running. So he did just that. Dennis paced himself. He picked up Henry's shoe and launched it at Henry who simply caught it with one hand. "Thank you!" he said mockingly before taking cover again. He needed to get his Goo Shooter back. He just HAD to. But how? Dennis was advancing fast on his skateboard, Goo Shooter in hand. ''What would Mutant Max do? ''Henry pondered. Suddenly, he had a brilliant, spectacular idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Snot Slime. ''This BETTER work! ''he thought to himself. He peered around the corner and Dennis was very close. He threw the Snot Slime at Dennis, which hit him right in the face! Dennis was sent spiralling out of control and he crashed into the wall of the school. Dennis was grounded and dazed. He reached for the Goo Shooter, but it was gone! He reached for his slingshot, but that was gone too! He looked up and saw Henry looming over him with the Goo Shooter. *SPLAT!* '''K.O.!' Henry wiped the goo off his jumper and put his Goo Shooter away. He raised his fist in the air and shouted a victory chant: "NA NA NE NA NA!" Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... HORRID HENRY! Category:Male-only battles Category:Comic vs Book One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Child vs child themed one minute melees